


Будни и праздники доктора Калбера

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: На "Дискавери" собираются отмечать Новый год, и, похоже, доктор Калбер, проведет праздничный вечер без Пола Стамеца.





	Будни и праздники доктора Калбера

Еще один земной год подходил к концу. Официально на корабле это не считалось праздником, но команда все равно находила возможности его отметить. Если, конечно, ситуация позволяла. К счастью, сейчас как раз был такой случай. Последние пару недель клингоны затаились и даже количество мелких случайных стычек свелось к минимуму. Видимо, появление “Дискавери” у Корвин 2 и последовавшее вскоре после этого освобождение капитана Лорки из плена на территории, контролируемой клингонами, произвело довольно сильное впечатление на их командование, и новые обстоятельства требовали обдумывания новой тактики. 

Встреча Нового года была поводом немного расслабиться, и даже Лорка не стал возражать и подписал разрешение на организацию праздника. Вечером тридцать первого декабря по земному календарю на лицах членов экипажа бродили предвкушающие улыбки. Хью Калбер, один из докторов на борту корабля, должен бы был радоваться вместе с ними или хотя бы за них, но, сказать правду, настроение у него было совсем не праздничным. В первую очередь, потому что одному из его пациентов стало хуже, и скорее всего, придется отправить его в госпиталь на ближайшей Звездной базе. А во вторую, потому что кое-кто проигнорировал его просьбу и променял вечер в его компании на возможность поработать с кодами в тишине пустой лаборатории. Иногда Пол Стамец вызывал у Хью сильное желание дать ему по шее, — правда, стоило тому насмешливо глянуть из под светлых ресниц, как такое желание мгновенно пропадало. В общем, получилось, что праздничный вечер Хью предстояло провести одному. Сидеть в пустой каюте он не собирался, тем более теперь, когда ему очень нужно было сменить обстановку.

Полу тоже не мешало бы сменить обстановку и отвлечься от работы, но с тех пор, как он близко познакомился с мицелиевой сетью, работа стала отбирать у него еще больше времени, чем раньше. Хью не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что у Стамеца появился доступ к дополнительным часам в сутках, но внешне это ничего не меняло — Пол продолжал пропадать в лаборатории, в своем грибном раю, перед экраном компьютера, в программе симулятора. Когда Хью попытался уговорить его дать себе передышку, Стамец только согласно угукнул и уткнулся обратно в расчеты. Доктор попробовал настаивать и получил в ответ цепкий взгляд с прищуром и четко произнесенное, как для ребенка: “Не сейчас!” Кажется, Пол даже не заметил его ухода, выстраивая очередную генетическую цепочку на экране. 

Некоторым никогда не бывает достаточно, думал Хью. Пол и так добился гораздо большего, чем мог вообразить. Вопрос с навигацией по мицелиевой сети временно был решен, самое время было отступить ненадолго и позволить себе расслабиться, ведь никто не мог предсказать, как сложится дальше. Но, чтобы Пол Стамец хотя бы день не общался со своими драгоценными грибами? Видимо, не в этой жизни. 

***  
В столовой было многолюдно. Над репликаторами кто-то повесил гирлянды. Хорошо, хоть не омелу, иначе заказать ужин стало бы проблемой. Впрочем, омелу тоже повесили над одним из проходов между столиками, и несколько членов экипажа, занявших места поблизости, не уставали напоминать случайно оказавшимся под ней о древних традициях.  
Хью заказал себе обычный набор блюд и стал ждать приготовления, кивком головы отвечая на приветствия членов экипажа.  
— Доктор Калбер?  
Хью оглянулся. Позади него, у соседнего репликатора собралась группа младших техников из инженерного и научного отдела. Девушка с жгуче-черными короткими волосами, стоящая с краю группы, смущенно улыбалась, глядя на него.  
— Простите, доктор. А лейтенант Стамец не появится?  
— Скорее всего, нет, — покачал он головой, пытаясь вспомнить ее имя. Кажется, Лейн, кто-то из младшего персонала. С начала полета она не обращалась к нему за мед. помощью, а вот в инженерном он ее видел.  
— Как жалко! — она вздохнула. — А мы хотели… поздравить его с праздником. И… то, что он сделал, это… Не знаю, чтобы было, если бы… — С каждым словом она смущалась все сильнее. Ее друзья улыбались, кто-то закатывал глаза.  
— Кристин хочет сказать, что считает нашего главного инженера гением и героем, но трусит сказать ему в глаза, тем более, что характер у него… едкий, и никогда не знаешь, как он отреагирует — даже на доброе слово, — вмешался парень из научного. Этого Хью знал. Ожог третьей степени и три сломанных ребра во время черной тревоги у Корвин 2. И сильная аллергия на андорианских улиток. Смит.  
— Хм. Спасибо, энсин. — Хью мягко улыбнулся девушке. — Я передам ему, если хотите. Он, конечно, не признается, но ему будет приятно.  
Лейн залилась краской и кивнула, отступая к группе. Хью вернулся к репликатору, слушая краем уха продолжающийся позади него разговор техников между собой.  
— Что он гений, никто не спорит, — в голосе Смита была насмешка. — Но ты, честное слово, уже утомила. Хотя бы доктора в покое оставила.  
— Я просто…  
— Тем более, ничего там не было особо героического. Мы все тут в одинаковом положении и геройствуем на регулярной основе. Было бы из чего делать историю.  
Девушка что-то эмоционально зашептала, но понять можно было лишь несколько слов, вроде “доктор”, “услышат”, “неблагодарность” и “несравнимо”.  
— И с чего бы это не сравнимо? — вмешался еще кто-то. — Он давно мечтал прославиться. Стамец выполнил свой долг. Наконец-то. А сколько до этого крутил носом — сама знаешь.  
Хью напрягся, заставляя себя не оборачиваться, сверля взглядом цифры на репликаторе, отмечающие секунды до готовности.  
— Да как ты!.. — возмутилась Кристин, даже забыв, что хотела говорить тише.  
— Что, я? Все в курсе, что наш инженер не в восторге работать ради войны. Будто все тут этому радуются. Если бы дело не шло о его драгоценных грибах...  
Хью позволил себе только один долгий вдох, чтобы не поддаться первичным эмоциям, развернулся и окинул взглядом говорящего.  
— Хэл, перестань, думай, где и что болтаешь, — в этот раз вмешался Смит. — Простите, доктор. Мы не на вахте, праздник, расслабились...  
— Да, простите, — тот, кого назвали Хэлом, поднял руки вверх, признавая поражение, и добавил с усмешкой: — “Никогда не зли своего доктора” — народная мудрость.  
— У вас личная неприязнь к лейтенанту Стамецу? — Хью сложил руки на груди, все еще не решив, спустить все на тормозах или устроить этому болвану выволочку на долгую память.  
— Да нет, я просто так сказал, — Хэл пожал плечами, улыбнувшись почти виновато. — Только, разрешите говорить откровенно, доктор? Никто заслуг нашего астромиколога не уменьшает, но можно же и без пафоса, вы же сами понимаете? К тому же, он ведь кайфует от этого, все знают. Странно просто про геройство говорить, когда человек делает то, что ему самому до упоротости нравится.  
— И угроза собственной жизни по вашему мелочь?  
— Нет. Но Смит правду сказал, мы все тут рискуем. И почему он особенный тогда? Тем более, что он ради своих грибов в любых обстоятельствах в эту историю вписался бы. У нас тут практически целый корабль чокнутых ученых… Простите, доктор.  
— Я так понимаю, вы с радостью готовы занять его место? — прищурился Хью, приподнимая подбородок. — Это очень интересное предложение, пожалуй, мне стоит его запомнить.  
Хэл хмыкнул, поддерживая шутку, но Хью улыбаться в ответ не спешил, просто смотрел изучающе.  
— Нет, грибы — не для меня, доктор Калбер, — отступил парень и пробормотал: — Я уж как-нибудь без стимуляторов…  
— А как же геройство на регулярной основе? — Хью приподнял одну бровь.  
— Евгенические эксперименты запрещены в Федерации…  
— Вы только заметили? Если бы он не рискнул своим здоровьем, мы бы остались без капитана, и, что вероятно, были бы расстреляны клингонами. Мне перечислить дальнейшие успешные операции “Дискавери”, совершенные благодаря споровому двигателю и его создателю?  
— Не надо.  
— Почему же? Вы помните каждую черную тревогу с момента возвращения капитана на борт?  
— Помню, сэр. Их не так много было, чуть больше пары десятков…  
— Не достаточно много, чтобы говорить о подвиге, раз речь идет о лейтенанте Стамеце? По вашему, физический и психологический ущерб, нанесенный ему, недостаточно велик, чтобы обращать на это внимание?  
— Но он и вправду получает удовольствие от своих подключений к грибнице, — Хэл уже отводил глаза в сторону и, похоже, отбивался уже на чистом упрямстве. — Тихоходка на него хорошо повлияла, он даже танцевать в коридорах начал. — Он бросил на Хью короткий взгляд и снова уставился куда-то в пол. Хью почувствовал, как на секунду кровь прилила к лицу. Да, последнее время настроение Пола совершало разные кульбиты, и тот случай в коридоре… в том не было большой беды. Хоть они оба и старались не показывать свои отношения на публике, иногда это прорывалось в каких-то жестах, взглядах. Но коридор, в котором Стамеца вдруг потянуло на романтику, был пустым те пару минут, что они медленно двигались на одном месте под старую мелодию, которую Пол тихо гудел ему в ухо. Видимо, недостаточно пустым…  
— Если бы он при этом страдал, вы бы, так и быть, стали воспринимать его поведение, как жертвенное?  
— Нет, я… Доктор, не хочу я, чтобы кто-то страдал, — взгляд у Хэла стал встревоженный и виноватый, хотя не ясно было, чего именно он опасается, преследований со стороны Кальбера или быть неправильно понятым. — И я, мы все будем рады, если с помощью вашего… лейтенанта Стамеца удастся победить в войне. Это чисто вопрос семантики: героизм, жертва…  
— Нет, это не связано с семантикой, — Хью посмотрел на нашивки собеседника, — лейтенант. Это психология. Не моя специализация, но я могу назначить вам встречу с другим врачом, с которым вы сможете обсудить ваши претензии к реальности, в которой не вас, а другого называют героем.  
— Эй, у меня нет претензий к реальности!  
— Это вы другому доктору расскажете…  
— Доктор Калбер? — Хью оглянулся. От столика у стены ему махнула главный врач корабля, приглашая присоединиться. Хью кивнул лейтенанту, показывая окончание разговора, забрал из репликатора поднос с ужином и подсел к коллеге. Она смотрела как обычно ласково, но под ее взглядом он опять чувствовал себя студентом-медиком на экзамене. Главврач корабля была родом из колонии на Эринии, и хотя была полностью человеческой расы, при взгляде на нее так не казалось.  
— Вам тоже кажется странным, что экипаж празднует новый год, отмечаемый только на одной из планет Федерации? — Она рассматривала украшения в зале, праздничную одежду некоторых членов команды.  
— Да, мне это не привычно. На Альфе Центавра год длится в четыре раза дольше земного, — согласно кивнул он. — И это не говоря о планетах других рас-основательниц, а не о земных колониях. Один мой андорианский коллега долго пытался понять традицию украшать елку раз в год. Мы четыре вечера беседовали о человеческих архетипах и мировом дереве.  
— Забавно получилось, что в нашем случае мировое дерево превратилось в мировую грибницу… Вам стоит поесть, или все остынет.  
— Действительно. — Хью так и не притронулся к вилке, глядя на содержимое тарелки. Он не помнил, чтобы заказывал жульен. Возможно, он взял чей-то поднос… Грибы не оставляли его в покое и тут, и это было даже немного смешно. Ужасно захотелось вернуться в лабораторию и, раз не удалось вытащить оттуда Пола, остаться с ним.  
— Вы расстроены, — сказала доктор, отпивая зеленый чай. — Если это из-за тех мальчиков у репликтора, не стоит. Не принимайте близко к сердцу.  
— Я не расстроен. — Он пожал плечами. — Я просто не настроен праздновать. Понимаю, что всем нужно отвлечься, но…  
— Вы мастер дзена, Хью, я знаю. И хладнокровие редко вам изменяет. Просто тяжелый день?  
— Да... И немного человеческой неблагодарности.  
— Бросьте, — она покачала головой. — Разве тут есть что-то новое для нас? Вы исполняете свой долг и, к тому же, получаете удовольствие от профессии, по этой логике вы не нуждаетесь в благодарности за акт оказания помощи другому существу. Люди иногда такие люди.  
— Я спокойно обойдусь без благодарности, если…  
— … Пациенты будут здоровы. Думаете, лейтенанту Стамецу требуется чья-то благодарность?  
— Это несправедливо, что его выбор, позволивший нам всем выжить, воспринимается как само собой разумеющийся.  
— Позволю себе предположить, что его интересует только ваше мнение по этому вопросу.  
Хью помолчал. Временами он сомневался, действительно ли его мнение имеет значение. Хью всегда старался оказать Полу всю возможную поддержку, но иногда создавалось впечатление, что ему она не нужна. И как бы спокойно Хью не относился к одержимости Пола исследованиями, он не был на сто процентов уверен, что в негласном соревновании между ним и грибами однозначно победил бы.  
— Вы ничего не едите, доктор Кальбер?  
— Просто… — он хмыкнул, показывая на поднос. — Возможно, изменения в меню ради праздника, или розыгрыш. Нет, на сегодня с меня хватит грибов.  
Коллега посмотрела понимающе.  
— Наш главный инженер — сложный человек, все это знают. Наверное, недостаток благодарности к нему со стороны некоторых членов экипажа частично объясняется этим. Гораздо труднее признавать исключительные качества за тем, кто вызывает смешанные чувства. К счастью, вы всегда остаетесь объективным. Редчайший дар.  
— Вы мне льстите.  
— Не имею такой привычки. Если бы я сомневалась в вас хоть на минуту, то не позволила бы заниматься здоровьем лейтенанта Стамеца, особенно сейчас.  
Хью нахмурился.  
— Я благодарен, что вы одобрили и импланты, и мое присутствие в инженерном во время черных тревог, если позволяют обстоятельства, конечно. Но медицинские осмотры он проходит у доктора Гавальди, как и положено по расписанию.  
— Странно, — она тоже нахмурилась. — Как я поняла, лейтенант сказал, что его осмотрами занимаетесь вы.  
Хью удивленно посмотрел на нее, затем отодвинул поднос, вставая.  
— Прошу меня простить, но, кажется, мне нужно кое-что обсудить с лейтенантом Стамецем. И срочно.

***  
Пол обнаружился там же, где Хью его оставил.  
— Я просил меня не беспокоить, — рыкнул он не оборачиваясь, услышав, как пневматика открыла двери. Любой бы шагнул обратно в коридор, услышав подобный тон. Хью молча ждал, пока он обернется. Пол обернулся. — Это ты… Что случилось? Вечеринка закончилась?  
— Нам нужно серьезно поговорить. Немедленно.  
Взгляд Пола стал настороженным, затем обеспокоенным.  
— Что случилось? Ты в порядке?  
— Как прошел последний осмотр у доктора Гавальди?  
— Вопрос с подвохом, — Пол прищурился. — Милый доктор, ты же видишь, я занят. Мы можем обсудить это позже.  
Он плавно развернулся обратно к экрану.  
— Я прошу тебя отложить на время, чем бы ты ни занимался. Что происходит, Пол? Мне сказали, что ты перестал у нее бывать. Ты что-то скрываешь?  
— Перестань паниковать, — Пол искоса глянул на него, но, поняв, что дело серьезно, развернулся в крутящемся кресле полностью. — Хью, не делай из мухи слона. Я был у нее… некоторое время назад. Ты знаешь, что я не люблю медосмотры. К тому же, ты все равно чуть ли не каждый вечер перепроверяешь мои показатели. Скоро и в постель будешь с трикодером ложиться.  
— Да потому что кое-кто тут безответственный болван, плюющий на собственное здоровье! Ты хоть представляешь, какие могут быть последствия… — Хью осекся и замолчал. Пол сидел в кресле, сложив руки на груди и смотрел исподлобья.  
— Нет никаких последствий. Я в порядке.  
— Хорошо, если так. Пол. Я серьезно, это неприемлемо. Ты должен понимать, что я не могу допустить… чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Ты продолжаешь нагружать себя, ты постоянно в работе, ты уходишь от ответов…  
— Я ищу себе замену.  
Хью смотрел на него в немом изумлении.  
— Ну а что, я не собираюсь до старости быть придатком собственного изобретения, дополнительным расчетным модулем и только. Пока мне не удалось собрать программу, которая обманет грибницу и позволит не перегружать буфер памяти во время прыжка, но со временем…  
— А как же красота мицелиевой сети?  
— Она не станет меньше, когда меня не будет в споровой камере. Я… не хочу потерять тебя.  
Хью потянулся к нему, ладонь легла на щеку, и Пол мгновенно накрыл ее своей.  
— Да, дорогой доктор, если ты все еще, после всех этих лет сомневаешься, то я не знаю, что еще могу сделать.  
— Прийти ко мне на полное обследование. Пожалуйста.  
Пол прикрыл глаза, по-прежнему прижимая ладонь Хью к лицу.  
— Хорошо, — через пару секунд сказал он и тут же сверкнул синим взглядом из-под слишком светлых ресниц. — Когда у меня будет немного времени…  
Хью чувствовал, что давить сильнее не имеет смысла. У Пола и так был унылый вид. К тому же, внутри ворочалось теплое чувство, вызванное его словами. Пол оставался сумасшедшим неутомимым исследователем, но при этом он прислушивался к Хью и со своей стороны делал все, чтобы их “долго и счастливо” длилось действительно долго. Стамец молча убрал руку и снова повернулся к компьютеру, активируя остановленную симуляцию.  
— Я хочу закончить с этим вариантом, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь. — А потом я весь твой.  
Хью встал у него за спиной, положив ладони на плечи.  
— Заканчивай, — согласился он. Теплое чувство продолжало кружить внутри, словно домашний кот в поисках самого удобного положения. — Я тебя отвлекаю? — спросил он, заметив, что пальцы Пола так и зависли над пультом, не касаясь его.  
— Да… Нет. — По экрану поползли строчки. — От твоих рук тепло.  
Хью молча улыбнулся. Если человеку рядом с ним становилось хоть немного теплее, он готов был простоять так всю новогоднюю ночь.


End file.
